


A Place to Call Home

by kotodamaxx



Series: Dancing through life [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodamaxx/pseuds/kotodamaxx
Summary: It is said that during your final moments your life flashes before your eyes. Two songs connect Emet-Selch to one of the people he once held dear, and at the end, he lets himself be lulled to the rest he’s been craving for for millennia.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Dancing through life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Place to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Altair(Azem)/Kiht’a sing are “Distant Worlds” from FFXI and “A Place to Call Home Melodies of Life” from FFIX

A gentle song echoed through the empty halls of Akademia Anyder. Most of the instructors and students had left for the day. Hades had stayed behind to do some more research and had been on his way out when the melody reached his ears. Normally he would have continued his way out, but something about the voice soothed him and called out to him, and he found himself making his way to the courtyard. 

There, under a tree, he found the source of the melody. Hades’ presence hadn’t seemed to be noticed yet as the figure was hunched over, singing to what seemed to be an injured bird with a gentle light emanating from his hands.

_ Blessed by light and the burden of shadows _

_ Souls abide to an endless desire _

_ I may know the answers _

_ Though one question I still hear _

_ What twist of fate has brought us _

_ To roads that run so near _

Hades listened silently as the song came to an end. His vision allowed him to see souls, and the gentle light of the other man’s soul seemed to envelope and warm the small soul of the bird that, up until recently, had been quivering in fear. 

He watched as the small soul left it’s body, soaring into the lifestream in flight. The song had come to an end, and so had a life. His gaze turned back to the man who had been singing. He was still holding the bird that now laid motionless in his hands, his finger gently caressing the feathers. 

“Thank you for not making a sound,” he finally spoke, though he hadn’t looked up at him. Instead he set the bird down to look through his bag. 

“Oh. I figured I shouldn’t interrupt. Was it injured?” 

The other man hummed softly in agreement as he pulled out a small tool to help him dig a hole on the grass next to him, “I was hoping that I could heal it, but…” the bird had been injured for a long time by the time he had found it. He shrugged slightly before digging the small grave for the bird, “All I could do was comfort it in its final moments.”

Hades felt his breath get taken away, as in that moment the man in front of him looked up and gave him the gentlest of smiles. The rest of his face might have been obscured by a mask, but that smile. It was as if all his problems could melt away with just that smile.

“I should get going.” The other man had finished burying the bird and had picked up his things, and only then did Hades realize he had been watching the other dumbfounded.

He could only manage a nod before watching the other leave. 

He was sure he had met an angel.

~~ 

  
  


“Come on Hades. You just have to cover for me for a little bit.” 

After their first meeting, Hades had started to notice the pink haired boy more and more. Particularly how he would be scolded by other instructors with his hood down and his hair disheveled. 

Hades had made the mistake of talking to him again after they kept running into each other, and whenever the instructors needed Altair they began their search by asking Hades.

  
  


He had quickly come to find out that Altair was no angel. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to stay away either, finding his recklessness endearing, even if it was a bit infuriating at first.

“You really shouldn’t go out there.” Hades warned as he continued to look down at the book he had stopped reading, yet refused to acknowledge.

“Please? It’s to celebrate Hyth’s new position at the bureau. I promise I won’t be gone long, but I can’t let the instructors know I’m gone.” Altair clapped his hands together as he continued to beg the younger man.

Hythlodaeus and Altair. Those two together in one room was a storm of chaos brewing. They enjoyed each other’s company and more than that, they both enjoyed giving him headaches. Yet they were his dear friends, and he couldn’t resist the puppy look Altair was giving him.

“Fine. Please just hurry up.”

Altair grinned widely as he headed for the window of their shared room, “I’ll be back soon!”

“Altair use the door for once—!” He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Altair was ever looking for the fastest route and it was a surprise he hadn’t broken any legs yet from how high he would jump from at times.

~~ 

Hyth’s present, along with a commemoration of their friendship, were to be matching earrings as it turned out. Each one handcrafted by Altair. 

“There! It’s small enough that others won’t notice if you have your hood on. What do you think? That way we’re all connected no matter how far we are.”

“Altair, you’re talking as if we’re ever going to leave the city.” Hythlodaeus was smiling brightly however, as he touched his ear with the brand new earring. 

Altair gave Hythlodaeus a sheepish smile, “Well. Not yet, but one day I hope to do so. There’s more outside of Amaurot and I want to explore every bit of it.”

That he wanted to leave the city was no surprise to Hades, but it never occurred to him that Altair would want to  _ travel. _ The thought of him being gone for long periods of time unsettled him and he gently touched his earring. It would be ok. He would always be able to reach Altair.

~~

The breeze blew gently with the sun warming up their bodies. Altair had suggested a picnic at the park and had made sure to draw out both of his lovers from their work.

_ If I should leave this lonely world behind _

_ Your voice will still remember our melody _

_ Now I know we’ll carry on _

_ Melodies of life _

_ Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts _

_ As long as we remember _

Hades reached up to touch Altair’s hair. It had gotten long in the months he had been away. Or was it a year? Altair’s position as Azem took him to the far corners of this star, and although he could just easily teleport back in an instant, when it came to his work, Altair was surprisingly serious.

“I don’t like this song. I don’t want to think of never being able to reach you.” He hadn’t meant to voice out his thoughts, but Altair had said that this song was special for only them, his lovers.

Altair simply looked down, a gentle smile on his lips. Moments like these reminded him of his first impression of him. Calm, serene, and wise, “Oh? But I think this song has so much hope. No matter how far I go. No matter which lifetime, I’ll always find you.”

He still couldn’t help but frown. He didn’t want to think of there ever being a time they would have to say goodbye. However, considering the dangers of Altair’s work, the possibility was higher. 

Altair gently moved a strand of hair from Hades’s forehead, as if sensing his thoughts. “Don’t worry. I’ll etch this melody into my soul, so we can find each other if we’re ever separated.” 

“I don’t see how that’s possible, but I’ll believe you.” 

~~

_ Alone for a while, I’ve been searching through the dark _

_ For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart _

_ To weave by picking up the pieces that remain _

_ Melodies of life, love’s lost refrain _

That song. How long had it been since he heard that song? How long had it been since his mind had been this clear?

_ Our paths, they did cross, though I cannot say just why _

_ We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye _

_ And who'll hear the echoes of the stories never told? _

_ Let them ring out loud 'til they unfold _

Hades opened his eyes as water drops hit his face. A pink haired miqo’te was cradling him on his lap. 

Ah. 

Yes. He had fought the Source’s Warrior of Light and he had been defeated. He was barely holding on to his form. 

“You really do remember.” He reached up to touch Kiht’a’s cheek. How could he have been so blind? How could he have denied it? Even in his sundered self, Altair had still kept his promise.

“Remember us. Remember that we once lived and loved.”

“Until we meet again.” Kiht’a whispered as he kissed his forehead before his body dissipated into particles of aether. 

They would meet again. In different times and in different lives. This he knew from the bottom of his soul. 


End file.
